


浪漫的身体

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: N新V
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	浪漫的身体

噼啪的柴火燃烧声搔弄尼禄的耳朵，他睁开眼，火光又让他闭上，他睡了多久？V可能也不知道，他们挤在凌乱的沙发上，靠枕被尼禄踢到地下。其实他们是没想过在沙发上做的，谁让气氛太好了呢。暖烘烘又柔软的沙发向他们招手，然后V亲了尼禄一口。

V窝在尼禄的怀里，他们身上只披了尼禄的外套。老实说尼禄有认真洗过外套，拿洗衣液泡，用皂角搓，清水变成肮脏的浆水。V总说尼禄的外套有一股味道，却不嫌弃，只是偶尔提上一嘴，但尼禄很在意，除了皂角的香味还有其他臭味吗？血味还是汗味？V也说不上来。

V很瘦，但没到瘦骨嶙峋的地步，他是哥特式的纤瘦，带着颓废的骨感，毒品似的让尼禄上瘾。尼禄闭着眼睛，手指在V身上游移，钻入纹身的迷宫，V就躺平让他玩，小孩子总是贪玩的。

V还没醒，火光把他烤成一片蜂蜜燕麦面包，噢，上面一定涂着巧克力。V肩头圆润又温暖，尼禄动作不能太大，这会惊醒V。V跟尼禄紧紧贴在一起，大男孩偏高的体温让V主动圈住尼禄，尼禄就跟暖炉里跳动的火一样，V喜欢火焰，既能带来温暖又能灼烧他。

尼禄担心V会从沙发上掉下去，虽然V真的不占地方，但总有一个人会乱动把人踢下床，那就是尼禄。他绷紧嘴唇，小心翼翼抱着V转换位置，V哼了一声。

“你醒啦？”

“没有。”

“你睡里面。”

“嗯。”

V迷迷糊糊就往沙发里钻，眼睛都没睁开，“这样？”

“嗯。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

V留给尼禄一个后脑勺，过了会猛地转过来，“晚安吻。”

就算说之前已经给过了也不会让V改口，尼禄吻在诗人温暖的黑色额发上，诗人这才睡了，随手搭在尼禄的腰上。

火光并没有影响到V的睡眠，他沉入梦乡，吐息如孩童般天真。尼禄艰难地从身底下抽出毯子，把有精斑的毯子盖在他们身上，他们做完就睡了，没洗澡。毯子短了点，尼禄只求遮住肚子。

尼禄低着脑袋，又在看诗人的纹身，谢天谢地这上面的纹身没有少一片，也就是说V的恶魔没有一只出来记录尼禄正盯着V身体看的事。

V的小腹能顶出形状，V的阴道又短又窄，很容易就顶到宫颈口，也许子宫也小，不然怎么留不住装在里面的浓酒，随便一个动作就能顺着窄小的阴道流出来。尼禄情不自禁摸着V软软的肚子，像揉猫肚子揉他。

睡梦中的V连睫毛都没有颤动，他在尼禄身边睡得安稳极了。尼禄突然听到有孩童的玩闹声，一蹦一跳下楼梯的声音，孩子也许穿着小皮鞋，留着半长的白发，眼睛如诗集封皮那般翠绿欲滴。他向后望去，只有炉火。太早了，尼禄对自己说。

这些纹身不怀好意，爬在V的身上，在子宫处变成淫靡又诗意的花纹，末端指向那处花心，花心深处承载雨滴。

火光摇曳，纹身没有遮住V的乳头，将这两点放弃，让其姿态暴露出来。圆圆的、小小的乳头可爱极了，也许用可爱形容有失风度。手感是软乎乎的，那么一小点的果实，淡淡的棕色，在火光的涂抹下还有些粉。乳晕也很淡，几乎没有几颗乳粒。

尼禄的指腹贴在小巧的乳孔上，他的手指有老硬的茧子，V是看在尼禄是男朋友的份上才让他碰，他不想让硬邦邦的茧碰到他的乳头，又疼又痒。

乳孔随着V的呼吸起伏，一下往前贴住手指一下往后退去。尼禄去亲吻V，轻轻咬着V的嘴唇。

V没睁眼，但尼禄知道他醒了。V扯住尼禄耳朵如同扯一只闯进主人被窝的奶狗，让尼禄离开他。尼禄不得不往前凑好让自己别从沙发上掉下去。

“我们到床上睡？”

“我就在这里。”

“我去床上睡你会冷。”

V的绿眼是森林深处的湖泊，沉默不语的清水如风暴，向尼禄袭来，吞没尼禄的呼救声，让尼禄沉入湖底。

“我不想走路。抱我过去。”

“我就知道！”尼禄说，“你不能总这样，你看你在家走过几步？每次都叫我过来搬你，你真的太懒了。”

V躺在沙发上，即使他马上就要被尼禄搬走他还是不依不饶给自己找个舒服的位置：“我还虚弱着呢。”

“你撒谎不带脸红的？”尼禄轻轻松松把V横抱起来。

“我被你肏都不会脸红。”V说。

“嘿！”

“想肏我吗？”

尼禄故意说：“你不是‘还虚弱着呢’吗？”

“你自己动。”

“哪回不是我动？”

尼禄一句话否定了V在做爱中的配合，难道尼禄不知道V扭过腰吗？其实最后V发现他怎么主动都没用，大男孩按着他根本没有他可以动的空间。就算想动也会被尼禄的冲撞顶到无力，V就让尼禄自己动了，这怎么还能变成话柄呢？

V陷进尼禄的床铺上，尼禄不在乎床铺软硬，可V有意让床铺变得更软更适合睡眠。床太软了，有时会让尼禄膝盖打滑，然后他的阳物会从V的肉穴里滑出来，败了兴致。V坚决不换，叫出格里芬跟尼禄理论。

他们做爱，尼禄又打滑了，肉棒滑出来带出交合的淫水。操你妈的傻逼床垫，看不惯我几把大是吧。V一动不动，既然尼禄都这么说了他干嘛要自讨无趣。其实跟以往也没啥区别。

尼禄便把他的阳物重新对准穴口边说：“再这么下去你得长多少肥肉啊。”

“我会让它们变成肌肉。”

“有点想象不出来……呃，Strong man V？”尼禄盯着V浅浅的肚脐，突然给V起了个怪名字。有两片纹身的漆黑末端收束在肚脐上方，他想象不出来那里有腹肌，就算是薄薄一层也想象不出来。

V重复：“Strong man……”

“对，Super Strong man V！”尼禄在空中比划。

尼禄的言行真的太符合他的年龄了，V想笑，但总得教育一下男孩，在性爱上要认真一些：“你再说一次就从我的Pussy里出去。”

“你干嘛啊？”尼禄委屈，在V的体内抽插起来，V闷哼着，双手被尼禄抓住。V的穴肉喜欢尼禄的性器，使出浑身解数黏住肉棒，嗦着不放，给尼禄和V带来美妙的快感。

V小小的子宫依旧喝不下浓酒，流了出来一堆，混着淫水打湿了屁股。这下他真的很虚弱了，他要睡觉。

尼禄跟树袋熊似的抱着V，盖上被子，将性爱的交合痕迹藏在黑暗里。V的手被尼禄抓着，男孩不满足只能温暖身体，男孩还要抓住一只手，抓住狡黠的诗人。

但尼禄睡觉总是不老实，一有空间就翻腾，到了早上，诗人轻松掰开他的手，这时尼禄醒了，趴在床上，被子遮住他小半张脸。

诗人弯腰捡起皮带，尼禄眯着眼睛开口，他的声音因为一晚上的沉默变得沙哑：“过来。”

诗人没有理他，背对着尼禄从衣柜里拿出内裤。

尼禄叫着诗人的名字：“V。”

V回头，窗帘挡不住晨光，他背着光爬上床，纤弱的身体轮廓似乎在发光。尼禄眼睛没有完全睁开，皱着张脸，一直上翘的嘴角塌下来，又说了一遍：“V。”

V抱着迷糊的尼禄，拍拍尼禄比他强健的背：“我在。”

尼禄回抱住V，又把V拽在异常柔软的床铺里，用他那强健的手臂。他把V的头放在他的怀里，下巴蹭着V的黑发，闻到跟他身上一样的香味：他们的洗发露是同一瓶。

他们仿佛过了一辈子这样的生活，V在沉睡之前想到，温暖的晨光把他照得像蜂蜜面包片。

等等，早安吻呢？


End file.
